FTWW Bully and Weapon Randomizer
by Inknetta134
Summary: Made up stories about the FTWW members.


I do not own Splatoon nor the FTWW group.

It was a beautiful day and it was a school day. The school's name was Woomy school that had 7 students attending it and one teacher. In the classroom, Callie was reading a book waiting for school to start. She was wearing a S hair clip, a light blue shirt with red arrows, and red and white shoes. The teacher, General Woomy, was drinking coffee (alcohol) and was waiting for class to begin which was in 45 minutes. She was wearing a hat that was legendary back then, a navy coat, and brown shoes.

Meanwhile, Mike was getting his books and saw Marcus and Marlee talking. They were chatting when Marlee noticed that Mike was watching them. She smiled and waved to him. He blushed and waved back feeling embarrassed. Marcus notice it and said to Marlee that he had to go and get his stuff. Marlee nodded and looked at Mike one more time. She smiled at him and left to get her stuff. Marcus turned around and was stomping to Mike angrily. Mike closed his locker and ran away as fast as he could to class. Marcus let him get away this time, but he would get him next time. Mike made it to class and sat down. He got out his book and read it to try to calm down. Mike was wearing red shades, a red shirt, and black boots. Callie noticed he was really red and went over to see what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Mike. Are all right? You seem really red right now." Callie asked.

"What?! Oh, I-I-I'm fine. Thanks. I'm just really hot at the moment." Mike said nervously.

"I don't think you're really warm. I think you are embarrassed or nervous about something."

"No, Nothing at all. Just fine. Yep."

"Quit lying."

"Okay. I was just getting my books and I was watching Marcus and Marlee. Marlee noticed me and waved at me which made Marcus furious so, now I think he's after me."

"I don't think he's after you, Mike. You will be fine."

"Okay, Callie. I trust you. All this is just making nervous that I have to got the bathroom."

"Okay. Just calm down and everything will be fine."

Mike nodded and went to the bathroom. He got to the bathroom and did his business, but something stopped him.

"Hey, Mike."

Mike turned around was in fear. It was Marcus, grinning, ready to do his business. Mike was walking back slowly looking at him. Marcus was wearing purple headphones, a black shirt with blue downward stripes, classic shorts, and blue shoes. Marcus was walking up to him, pounding his fist in the other hand. Mike backed up all the way until his back was on the wall.

"Are you ready for some, Mike?" Marcus said feeling pleasured.

Mike shook his head and couldn't hold it any longer. He was on the edge of wetting himself in front of him. Marcus grabbed his shirt and punched him in the stomach a couple of times, then punched him in the eye causing him to have a black eye. He threw him down and stopped on his shin causing Mike to be in a lot of pain and started to wet himself. Then Marcus picked up behind the shirt and saw a wet spot on his pants and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, you-you freaking wet yourself. Freaking hilarious."

Mike started to blush really red and cover his shin with his hands. Marcus let go of his shirt and pushed him to the stall. Then, he pushed his head into the toilet and flushed it a couple of times. Marcus stopped after five times and put his finger in his mouth. He put his finger in his ear put his finger really deep in. Mike was starting to get annoyed of this, but he tried to resist a little bit longer. Finally, Marcus puts a hand down in Mike's pants and grabs a handful of red briefs with Mario's face on it. Mike screamed really loud letting a couple of tears come out. He couldn't do anything, since he was in loads of pain. Marcus finishes off by making it an atomic and pulls his pants down to his knee and spanks him five times. Marcus got up and said, "Never look at my girlfriend like that again, you motherfucker. Got it?"

Mike nodded with a few tears and Marcus left the bathroom and went to class. Mike was there with one hand on the toilet seat and one on his shin in a whole lot of pain, a black eye, underwear that was wedged up his private parts, a sore buttocks, wet pants, and can barely stand up. After five minutes, he got up and was limping out the bathroom coughing out ink as he exited the bathroom and tried to make it to class. As he was midway of getting class, a girl named Jewel was getting her books and sees that Mike was not looking okay and went to go aid him.

"Mike! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jewel. *coughs out a little of ink* Thanks."

After that sentence, Mike's vision was starting be blurry and then loses consciences and falls to the ground looking dead. Jewel was shaking him and tried to wake him up.

"Mike! Mike! Wake up! Mike!" Jewel shouted as she panicked.

She ran to the General for help. Jewel was wearing goggles that covered her eyes, an armor that belongs to an octoling, and black boots. When Jewel got to the classroom everyone that was in the classroom was staring at her.

"Was it, my sweet, sweet, daughter?" General Woomy asked.

"Its Mike! He's fainted in the hallway. Mummy, please help."

"Okay, I'll go help him. Everyone read a book and I will be back."

General Woomy left the room and Jewel took a spot and started crying and Kitty and Blitz went to comfort her. Kitty was wearing a skull bandana, with a green jacket, classic shorts, and yellow and green shoes.

"It's okay, Jewel. He will be fine," Kitty said as she patted her back.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." Blitz said as he smiled to comfort her.

Blitz was wearing glasses, with a dark red hoodie, classic shorts, and blue boots. Marcus put up his feet on his desk, feeling proud of what he has done. Callie looked over at him and knew what he did.

Meanwhile, General Woomy was aiding him as best as she could. She carried him to the classroom and put him on the bed near her desk. Class just started and it was history class. Five minutes in class, Mike starts to wake up and tries to get up but felt back pain. General Woomy looked behind her and sees that the was awake.

"Mike, lay down. You need to rest for an hour so don't worry. You won't get homework at all."

He nodded and laid down and rest for awhile. General Woomy smiled at him and continued to teach class. Marcus was enraged with Mike even more and wanted to beat him up more. After some time, Mike felt better and got up. General Woomy was grading papers and looked up to see Mike.

"Mike, you're awake. Please take a seat."

Everyone was glad he was awake except Marcus. Jewel went up to him and hugged him. Mike hugged her back feeling glad that he was okay.

"Well, Mike. You are just in time for the weapon randomizer. The last thing before school ends. I will let you use any weapon you want."

Mike nodded and the General used the randomizer.

"Okay, Callie got the Bamboozler Mk 3, Mike, you get the N-Zap '89, Jewel, got the Blaster, Marcus, got Bamboozler Mk 2, Kitty, you have the Zink Mini Splatling, Blitz, you have the Splatterscope, and Marlee, you have Carbon Roller Deco. We are rotating are weapon twice today. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and the General chose her own custom stage, Woomy Bells. They all went there and looked around. The stage was huge, with bells that woomys instead of rings, it had a Christmas atmosphere with joy everywhere even snowing. The teams were Callie, Mike, Jewel, and General Woomy versus Marcus, Blitz, Kitty, and Marlee. Judd and the Squid Sisters were there to watch and do commentary live. The Squid Sisters were going to sing Spicy Calamari Inkantation.

"3...2...1...Go!" General Woomy shouted.

They started to ink the turf and was in close combat. The stage had two towers on both side and a christmas tree in the middle. Mike was inking in the middle and looked around seeing everyone is dead. Mike stopped and saw Marcus with his weapon. They were staring at each other waiting for someone to strike. Marcus threw his weapon at Mike make him stun for a bit which Marcus took the opportunity to run behind and pull his briefs high. He put both of his hands on his shin trying to cover his private part letting Marcus to drag him by his underwear and hanged him on top of the tree. Marcus laughed at him while Mike felt embarrassed, blush really red, and was wetting himself. Mike couldn't do anything but whimper like a baby. Everyone respawn and saw him and rushed to go help him. While everyone was running there, Marcus notices a button and presses it. It made the tree grow 15 feet more. It was originally 6 feet and now its 21 feet. Marcus snickered and hid in the ink and swam behind a tower. Everyone made it to the middle and saw Mike way in the air. General Woomy pressed the button so it could go down to 6 feet.

"Are you okay, Mike?"

Mike hid his face in shame not wanting anyone to see him like this. He was blushing a bright red and was too embarrassed to say anything.

"It's okay, Mike. You're not in trouble. Now, I'll get you down. Callie, get me a ladder, Jewel get Mike's stuff. You have an extra pair of pants and underwear do you not?"

Mike nodded still embarrassed for everyone to see him like this.

"Blitz, tell Judd, it's time to judge. Marlee, get Marcus here right this instant. Kitty, could you make something for him? I will need to talk to Marcus and get Mike down."

Everyone was doing there task and Marcus came to General Woomy. Mike could barely stand that well again so, General Woomy was helping him. Mike fixed his wedgie and was feeling tired at the moment.

"Callie, Jewel, come help out Mike. I need to talk to Marcus."

They both nodded and helped Mike get to a changing room.

After 5 minutes, the trio made it to the changing room and Mike went in, limping, to change. Sometime later, Mike came out all dressed up and went out to go talk to his friends. Mike ran to the classroom to be greeted with a surprise. They had a cake that said 'Feel Better.' Mike was so happy that a few tears were coming out. He smiled and volunteered to cut the cake. After ten minutes, it was time to go home. Everyone was at their desk, doing something, waiting for the General. She came in with Marcus which he seem chill at the moment.

"Everyone, its time to go home. Pack up and head out the door. Mike, I need to see you after school, same with you, Marcus." General Woomy said.

Everyone packed up and went to the bench outside except Marcus and Mike.

"Marcus, do you have something to say?" General Woomy asked while looking at him with a serious expression.

Marcus looked at him and said, " I'm sorry, Mike for being a huge jerk to you. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you, Marcus. Those things happen. It's all good. Don't worry about it pal."

Marcus smiled and they both left class. They exited the school to see the others waiting patiently on them. They all smiled and Callie suggested they play some Rainmaker. They all agreed but then the General said the team that won was Mike's team. They all clapped and the General grinned and went back to grade papers and the group went to play some Rainmaker.

The End.

Please Review and Like. No hurtful reviews please. I don't like those. CallieMacN owns the FTWW and Nintendo owns Splatoon. Thanks for reading and Stay Fresh.


End file.
